The present invention relates to a tape cassette that is detachably installed in a tape printer.
A tape cassette has been known that, when installed in a housing portion of a tape printer, selectively presses down a plurality of detecting switches provided on the cassette housing portion to cause the tape printer to detect the type of a tape stored inside a cassette case (a tape width, a print mode, etc.) More specifically, a cassette detection portion is provided on a section of the bottom surface of the tape cassette, where through-holes are formed in a pattern corresponding to the type of the tape. When the tape cassette is installed in the cassette housing portion, the plurality of detecting switches, which are constantly urged in an upward direction, are selectively pressed in accordance with the pattern of the through-holes formed in the cassette detection portion. The tape printer detects the type of tape in the tape cassette installed in the cassette housing portion based on a combination of the pressed and non-pressed switches among the plurality of detecting switches.